


Blood stains blondes

by TabrisXX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chains, Cigarettes, Coffee Shops, Dom/sub Undertones, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, For a Friend, Gay Male Character, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Sextember, Strangers to Lovers, Twinks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Le gustaba el sexo casual y tenía la costumbre de seducir bellos jovencitos para llevarlos a la cama. Y fue así hasta que uno de sus amantes recién conocidos resultó ser mucho más sádico y pervertido que él. Aquella sería una lección que él no olvidaría jamás.





	Blood stains blondes

**Author's Note:**

> **Esta historia la escribí en el año 2015, a pedido de un amigo. Ahora la publico aquí reeditada.**

_"Invite the light...when blood stains blondes tonight..."_

Ahí lo tenía justo delante de mis ojos, estaba viéndome con brutal prepotencia y absoluta seriedad que parecía inquebrantable. En tanto yo, lo miraba sorprendido y con los labios entreabiertos; no podía disimular mi asombro, mucho menos el sonrojo en mis mejillas, las cuales sentía muy calientes.

Al percatarse de que yo lo miraba con insistencia, se levantó de su mesa para venir a sentarse en la mía sin siquiera saludar. A decir verdad, su actitud atrevida y avasalladora me cortó un poco, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir respuestas tan inmediatas y directas.

Él había llamado mi atención desde el momento que lo vi entrando a esa cafetería. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que eligió un lugar donde sentarse. En un momento dado, hicimos contacto visual y entonces le sonreí tímidamente.

Se trataba de un joven hermoso, esas típicas facciones nórdicas eran perfectas e inconfundibles. Sin dudas, era un chico oriundo de ese lugar; alto, delgadísimo, de piel blanca y tersa, lucía un cabello rubio platino, aunque por sus gruesas cejas castañas claras deduje cual era su color natural. Me pareció sumamente atractivo y no pude evitar sentirme hechizado con sus bellos ojos felinos, los cuales no supe si eran verdes o grises hasta que lo tuve frente a mí.

Para un hombre como yo, no era nada difícil conseguir jovencitos con quienes pasar un buen rato. Los atraía con un juego de miradas y sonrisas, sumados a mi actitud abierta y desinhibida; todo eso jugaba siempre a mi favor. Me gustaba encararlos, seducirlos y finalmente hacerlos caer. El resultado era siempre el mismo: sexo casual, intenso y apasionado.

Disfrutaba tenerlos en mi cama, hacerlos vibrar, gritar y practicar con ellos cualquier perversión que se me pudiera ocurrir. Gustoso podía satisfacerlos o bien, dejar que ellos me brindaran placer. Lo bueno de ser un gay versátil es que las limitaciones son prácticamente inexistentes.

Pero volviendo al chico que ahora tenía sentado frente a mí, viéndome con impaciencia, me compuse e intenté romper el hielo iniciando una conversación. Me sentía un poco tonto y cohibido delante de él.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -pregunté casi titubeando, su actitud dominante me intimidaba bastante-

—Mmm... no -habló mientras me examinaba sin disimulo, su voz ronca me resultaba extremadamente sensual- Más bien dime, ¿qué es lo quieres tú?

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiero? No comprendo.

—No te hagas el tonto -exclamó con un tono que denotaba cierta molestia y pude notarlo fruncir el entrecejo- Al entrar aquí, me desafiaste abiertamente. Eres bastante petulante, ¿sabes?

Me quedé helado con sus palabras. Mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, él estaba molesto. ¿Acaso mi actitud lo había ofendido tanto o qué? Realmente no lo entendía.

—¿Te desafié? -pregunté dudoso-

—Me desafiaste con la mirada. Mal hecho.

Y entonces clavando sus bellos en los míos, esbozó una sonrisa malvada y se acercó un poco más a hablarme casi en un susurro.

—Vas a venir conmigo sin hacer preguntas. Te espero afuera.

Tras dar esa orden, él se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta con actitud ligera y despreocupada. Lo observé salir de la cafetería como si nada.

El tono de su voz al darme aquella orden me produjo un escalofrío que recorrió mi columna vertebral y me llenó de una rara sensación conjugada entre temor y éxtasis. Me provocaba mucha curiosidad saber a qué se estaba refiriendo con todo eso y no quise hacerlo esperar, así que deposité un billete debajo de mi taza de café y salí también del local.

Al ganar la calle, miré de un lado a otro y lo vi en la esquina, recostado contra una pared y fumando un cigarrillo. Era una fresca tarde en la hermosa ciudad de Estocolmo, casi estaba por anochecer y el invierno a poco de llegar. Si bien aún las nevadas eran leves, el frío empezaba a azotar de a poco.

El chico vestía todo de negro, ajustados pantalones de cuero, camisa, saco y botas, todo de ese color fúnebremente sobrio y elegante. Lo miré de pies a cabezas y no sé por qué razón presté especial atención a las cadenas que colgaban de su cinturón de tachuelas plateadas. Tenía todo el porte de ser un rockero.

Cuando llegué frente a él, me miró y me ofreció la cajetilla de sus cigarrillos.

—No fumo, gracias -me negué aunque aquello no fuera cierto, en realidad no eran los cigarros que me gustaban-

—Gracias a ti -contestó y volvió a guardarla- Bueno, sígueme.

Se compuso y caminó a pasos lentos. Luego de dudar un poco, fui tras él y lo alcancé.

—¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunté-

—Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia.

—No eres nada cortés, ¡eh! -lo miré con disgusto-

—Kurt -dijo finalmente-

Su nombre me agradó, por lo que sonreí y lo miré, supuse que también debía presentarme con él.

—Mucho gusto, Kurt. Yo soy...--

Pero antes de que le dijera mi nombre, él se volvió hacia mí de inmediato interrumpiéndome.

—No me interesa saber tu nombre. Tampoco quiero saber quién eres ni entablar una plática innecesaria, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo asentí con la cabeza aunque con esa actitud un tanto majadera y desdeñosa, ya no me parecía tan atractivo como al comienzo. Ganamos una cuadra totalmente desértica y paramos frente a un edificio.

—Es aquí -anunció-

Su sonrisa tenía el poder y la facilidad de hacerme sentir rendido y derrotado. Lo comprendí a la perfección, Kurt me había llevado a su departamento y la verdad me gustó la idea de acabar teniendo sexo con él. Solo estaba esperando que me diera una señal un poco más concreta para abalanzarme sobre él y hacerle de todo en cuanto quisiera.

Entramos al lugar y descubrí que era bastante bonito pero no me dio tiempo de mirar mucho. Sin más protocolo, hizo que lo siguiera por un pasillo, era evidente me estaba conduciendo a su habitación. No me equivoqué. Él se sentó al borde de la cama y con la mano me hizo un gesto para que me quede en mi lugar.

—Desnúdate -ordenó-

—¿Qué? -lo miré con cierto asombro, no entendía bien cuál era su juego-

—Lo que escuchaste -repitió con voz autoritaria- ¡Hazlo ahora!

Ciertamente ese estilo me shockeaba un poco, era demasiado rápido y directo para lo que acostumbraba pero bueno, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, así que empecé a sacarme la ropa. Lo hice a ritmo normal hasta quedar sin nada puesto.

Él bajó la mirada hacia mi miembro con total descaro y sonrió.

—Mmm...nada mal.

Parecía satisfecho con lo que veía y entonces se puso de pie para empezar a despojarse también de sus prendas. Yo no podía sino mirarlo impresionado, desnudo se veía aún más bello, su piel pálida era perfecta, su abdomen plano pero bien formado, sus clavículas resaltaban debido a su delgadez.

Cuando se quitó el boxer, me dejó ver su erecto pene de un tamaño que me dejó sorprendido. Lo tomó con una de sus manos y lo observé con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida, me estaban dando muchas ganas de devorárselo por completo de una vez.

También noté que no tenía un solo rastro de vello, todo su cuerpo estaba perfectamente rasurado.

—¿Lo quieres? -dijo refiriéndose a su miembro mientras lo acariciaba para luego volver a sentarse a la cama- Ven por él.

Por supuesto que obedecí sin dudar ni un segundo. Me acerqué a él y me sentí atrapado por el delicioso aroma de su perfume, luego me agaché quedando de rodillas ante él, lo quise besar pero volteó el rostro enseguida impidiéndomelo.

Pensé que no le gustaba besar a extraños como yo con los que se acostaba ocasionalmente. Pero de todos modos, me dí el gusto de besar su pecho, mordisquear y jugar un rato con sus pezones pasando mi lengua por ellos, cosa que pareció agradarle por los pequeños gemidos que dejaba escapar mientras yo acariciaba sus muslos con mis manos y notaba como su sexo palpitaba suplicante por ser atendido.

—Anda, cómetelo todo -susurró-

Me excitaba demasiado que hablara de esa manera. Su voz no ocultaba la ansiedad que se encontraba experimentando y las ganas de que actuara por fin. Empecé a besar y lamer su sexo, estaba duro y caliente. Luego de un rato, lo succioné despacio, sabía exquisito, con mi lengua delineaba todas las venas que resaltaban en él.

Iba muy bien, sus gemidos que comenzaron a tornarse más intensos así me lo indicaban. Entonces me lo metí entero a la boca hasta sentirlo rozar mi garganta, era bastante grande pero pude soportar la presión y las arcadas. Continué así hasta que sentía se me iba el aire, así que lo retiré.

Con mi lengua comencé a recorrer todo su miembro, dejándolo húmedo con la mezcla de mi saliva y su líquido preseminal. Era un placer saborearlo y sentir que él podía enloquecer cuando por unos instantes le chupaba la punta con algo de fuerza para volver a introducirlo por completo en mi boca.

Él tomó mi cabeza con ambas manos y aceleró sus movimientos pélvicos, casi no tuve que hacer ya nada. Kurt me estaba follando la boca deliciosamente a su total antojo y yo lo disfrutaba al mismo tiempo que me masturababa con rapidez.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -exclamó casi gritando-

Sin previo aviso, eyaculó en mi boca y yo lo recibí de lo más encantado, había sentido la potente descarga en mi garganta. Poco a poco sus caderas iban desacelerando el movimiento y entonces, quitó su pene de mi cavidad.

—¡Trágatelo! -exigió y yo desde luego, obedecí su mandato con mucho gusto. Su semen me resultaba delicioso, era agridulce pero agradable para mi gusto-

Él me levantó tomándome de la barbilla y me enseño una sonrisa más perversa que las anteriores. Me sentía perdido y atrapado en su mirada esmeralda y sus labios me tentaban demasiado. Intenté de nueva cuenta darle un beso pero se escabulló de mí para atraerme al centro de esa enorme cama.

Acto seguido, hizo que me recostara en medio de la misma y se montó en mí. Empezó a morder sugestivamente mis orejas, mi cuello para seguir con mis hombros y mi pecho. Con lentitud iba depositando besos y lamidas sobre cada extensión de piel que sus labios hallaban a su paso.

Para entonces mi excitación me estaba por llevar al límite, sentía mi miembro despierto y ansioso, tanto que comenzaba a doler. Quería que él hiciera algo para aplacar mis deseos pero solo me torturaba con la demora, besó mis muslos y subió de nuevo a mi pelvis, pudiendo sentir su aliento cerca de mi sexo.

—Por favor, satisfáceme con tu boca -le pedí casi gimiendo mientras respiraba entrecortado, era casi una súplica-

—¡Silencio! Las órdenes aquí las doy yo.

Fue que volvió a su posición inicial sobre mi cuerpo y colocó mi pene entre sus nalgas. Se movía en círculos tan fogosamente, ejercía presión y fingía que se lo iba a introducir en él. Ya no soportaba más todo eso, intenté tomar mi sexo para metérselo de una vez pero él me lo impidió, tomó mis manos y las levantó enviándolas sobre mi cabeza. No entendí cómo lo hizo, pero de repente sacó unas cadenas con las cuales amarró mis muñecas a los barrotes de hierro la cabecera de su cama.

—¿Qué haces, Kurt? ¡Suéltame! -exigí y me moví con desesperación, por un momento me imaginé algo realmente malo, sus ojos parecían trasmitir rabia e incluso odio, parecía como si sintiera ganas de acabar con mi vida-

Se acercó hasta apenas unos centímetros de mis labios, pude sentir el roce contra los míos.

—¿En serio creíste que me iba a dejar penetrar por ti? -susurró- Ahora eres mi esclavo, ¿qué vas hacer? Te tengo encadenado a mi cama y voy a castigarte por atreverte desafiarme.

—Estás equivocado -repliqué con desesperación- Yo no ¡¡¡aaaaahhhhh!!!

No pude contener un alarido de dolor. Kurt tomó mi miembro con una de sus manos y lo apretó con tanta fuerza que me produjo algo que era todo menos placentero.

—¡Guarda silencio! No tienes permitido hablar una sola palabra y ahora tampoco podrás ver.

Se levantó un poco y del cajón de su mesa de noche sacó un antifaz ciego y me lo colocó. Pensé que ahora sí estaba jodido, no podía verlo ni anticipar sus movimientos, seguía sintiendo una suerte de miedo ante toda esa incertidumbre.

Él empezó a masturbarme con una de sus manos y al rato sentí como juntaba su sexo con el mío para estimularlos frotándolos en simultáneo, se sentía muy bien ese roce caliente y húmedo. Eso sí lo estaba disfrutando tanto que mis caderas parecían moverse por inercia.

—¡Cuanta ansiedad! -espetó de rente con un tono burlón al ver cómo estaba hasta que dejó lo que estaba haciendo- 

Pude sentir que salió de la cama y se alejó un momento. Intenté pensar qué podría hacer después pero estaba desconcertado, no podía predecirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Estaba maniatado y cegado, completamente a su merced.

Apenas un rato después, lo escuché acercarse de nuevo y cuando se volvió a meter a la cama, un sonido tintineante me hizo erizar la piel. Eran más cadenas.

—¡No! -exclamé con cierta desesperación-

—Te dije que no hablaras, ¿verdad? Ahora sí no tendré consideración alguna contigo porque eres un esclavo desobediente.

Colocó esas frías cadenas alrededor de mi cuello dejándolas bastante apretadas. Luego me tomó del rostro con fuerza y mordió mis labios provocando que sangraran un poco. Me besó por fin. Su lengua se incrustó en mi boca y buscó dar con la mía, al mismo tiempo yo podía degustar mi propia sangre.

Él se compuso y tomó mis piernas, abriéndolas y levantándolas hasta llevarlas a mis hombros. Era evidente que iba a penetrarme en seco, no estaba preparado para recibirlo en mí y eso sería condenadamente doloroso.

—¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas así, por favor! -supliqué, no era como si me disgustara tomar el rol de pasivo pero necesitaba al menos estar un poco dilatado-

—Demasiado tarde.

Su pene estaba bastante lubricado pero mi entrada no, empujó fuerte, una y luego otra vez. Lo escuché gruñir por el esfuerzo a medida que me penetraba con cierta violencia hasta que se encontró totalmente en mí. Yo por mi parte no podía evitarlo, gritaba a causa dolor pero él ahogaba todo eso, tirando de la cadena que había colocado alrededor de mi cuello. Estaba provocándome una especie de asfixia momentánea que lograba acallarme por completo.

—¡¡¡¡Aaahhh...ahhhh...nnnggghhh!!! -lo escuchaba gemir con fuerza-

Kurt se movía de forma desenfrenada, sus violentas embestidas me golpeaban bastante. No supe cómo fue que de repente, todo aquello se empezó a sentir bien y en extremo placentero, tanto que lo disfrutaba y deseaba más. Sin embargo, a él no parecía gustarle que experimentara eso, volvió a estirar la cadena ahogando mis jadeos.

Él prosiguió con su incansable vaivén y yo sentía que mi orgasmo explotaría en poco tiempo. Creo que él también lo notó porque en ese momento, penetró con mucha más fuerza haciéndome venir con intensidad, brindándome algo de alivio mientras me deshacía en gemidos y respiraba de lo más agitado.

La presión que aún las cadenas ejercían mi cuello parecía iba a dejarme sin oxígeno. En ese instante, escuché a mi amante emitir un grito de placer y al cabo de unos segundos, desplomarse sobre mi cuerpo tras haberse venido en mi interior.

Sus fluidos calientes me llenaron por completo y mentiría si dijera que no me encantaba cómo se sentía aquello, era sensación lasciva que no podía poner en palabras para describirla. Había sido una experiencia casi letal pero a su vez maravillosa.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que me encontraba en mi piso, acostado en mi cama, vestido e incluso con los zapatos puestos. Desperté todo desconcertado y al sentarme de golpe en la cama, unos terribles dolores en todo el cuerpo me invadieron.

—¿Un sueño? -me pregunté sorprendido- ¡Mierda! -susurré bastante decepcionado, sin embargo había algo bastante extraño-

Me sentía cansado, como si hubiera estado sometido a mucho esfuerzo físico. Así que me puse de pie para poder desvestirme y acomodarme antes de regresar a la cama; me quité el saco y también la camisa, entonces conseguí notar con total claridad que mis muñecas estaban lastimadas y esas marcas entre rojizas y moradas eran demasiado recientes.

Con prisa me acerqué a un espejo y encontré esas mismas marcas en mi cuello, además de varios arañazos en mi pecho y algunos hematomas en el resto de mi cuerpo. Exhalé con fuerza y sonreí al entenderlo todo.

—No, Kurt, definitivamente este no fue un sueño. Sé que nos volveremos a ver en algún momento y juro que me tomaré la revancha.

**FIN (?)**


End file.
